Stay With Me
by KaylsDaughterofHades
Summary: Piper and Jason's relationship has been rocky since Jason has been moving from camp to camp and it is straining their relationship and Piper doesn't know how much more she can take. What happens when Jason tells her something that could change everything? Will their love survive, or will the inevitable happen? Could this be the end of Jasper? (Post Blood of Olympus, Prequel)
1. Chapter 1

_This is my one shot i have had written since March/April and i finally decided to post it._

* * *

Piper missed Jason like crazy. He was going back and forth between camps, organising the shrines for the Minor Gods—which she thought was very generous and thoughtful of him but cut into her Jason time. She barely saw him whenever he came, his busy schedule eating up his time to even see her. It had been a year since they defeated Gaea, and out of that year, the amount of time she had spent with Jason totaled only that of a month.

She asked if she could travel with Jason and help him, but he declined her offer and secretly hurting her feelings in the process. Being a daughter of Aphrodite, you were more intact with your emotions, and right now, a sphere of heartache and sadness had claimed Piper. She wasn't her usual bubbly self anymore because she missed her Sparky. Everyone noticed and desperately tried to cheer Piper up. They invited her to spar with them, go canoeing, and even join the camp sing-a longs; but all Piper did was hide in the Aphrodite cabin.

Memories of her favorite times with Jason plagued her mind on a daily basis. Her most favorite being the night they had confessed their love for each other on top of the Zeus' cabin under the stars. Piper wished so much that it was still like that because the very next day, Jason was gone and on his way to Camp Jupiter. She was saddened by that, expecting to see Jason but only to be greeted by a note left on his door reading:

* * *

 _ **Hey Pipes**_

 _ **I had to get started on my promise to Kymopoelia, sorry I didn't say good bye to you in person but you were asleep when I had to go, so I am sorry. But in all truth, I don't have any time to waste. The sooner I do this, the sooner we can start our new life together officially. I promise you that I will IM you every day. I will see you soon.**_

 _ **Miss you already.**_

 _ **Luv u so much Pipes**_

 _ **Your Sparky**_

* * *

That note still sat under her pillow. She had read it so many times, she'd practically memorized it, reminding herself of Jason's yet she would always find herself looking back to that night and wondering if Jason had really meant what he said on the rooftop to her. He never did keep his promise when it came to the IMing, he only ever did it once, and that was on her birthday. That really hurt her feelings. She beat herself up about it, blaming herself for his sudden distance and for not knowing what she did to make him hurt her this way.

Piper sat on her bed, alone in the Aphrodite cabin, and staring at the note once again. She had gone to dinner earlier, did the usually offering to her mother, and ate in silence while everyone was so enthusiastic and excited for Percy and Annabeth's return to camp this evening. She missed them, mainly Annabeth, but as much as she was happy to be seeing them again, she could never stop the sadness creeping up in her were so lovey-dovey and caring about each other, and it reminded her of how alone she beloved Sparky nowhere to be seen.

A silent knock on her door brought her back to reality and she saw the smiling face of the dead-man-come-alive himself. Leo arrived back on the back of Festus the dragon about a month after he was presumed dead, with the famous Calypso clinging onto him like a baby monkey. It was a sight to remember, Piper and Jason were so happy to see him. She had to hand it to Leo and his timing because he chose to arrive on the day the one time Jason was back at Camp Half-Blood.

"Hey beauty queen, why are you looking so glum?" He asked in a nervous and worried tone, his face as readable as a puppy. After the last few months, Leo had noticed Piper's depressive state. Leo stood by the door, nothing but his head poking into the room and his hands holding the door closed, like he was hiding something but Piper was too upset to bother asking why he hadn't come in.

"You know why Commander Tool Belt!" Piper retorted and Leo's cheeky grin faded, he was staring at Piper but he looked happy about something. "Why are you here Leo, can't you see I want to be alone?"

Leo huffed, obviously annoyed with Piper's cranky attitude. She didn't use her charm speak on him. He was practically immune to her voice anyway so she couldn't and he very well knew as well. "Actually Pipes, I'm not the one who wanted to see you, I just came as backup." Piper looked up at him and frowned, and that was his queue. He opened the door and Piper went pale.

There at the door, stood her tall blonde boyfriend. He had grown in the last year, becoming more buff and beginning to look like a true roman actually worried Piper—her fear of losing Jason to the Romans all over again returning—but she wasn't going to tell anyone that. He still wore the glasses Asclepius had given him when they got the physician's cure. She watched as they fogged up as he breathed deeply, looking like he was nervous or something. His eyes were shining like amethysts in the moon light, his electric blue eyes as unreadable as ever, he had his orange Camp Half Blood T-shirt on which hugged his firm chest and his hands were tucked in his jeans' pockets.

Piper instantly stood up the minute she saw him, all of her emotions forming into an imploding bomb within her body. Leo had moved out of the way and vanished, closing the door behind him even though Piper wanted him to leave it open so she could leave as fast as possible. They were silent for seconds, then minutes, then hours. Piper had no idea how long they had been standing there in silence. Piper could hear her mother screaming in her mind, _'Woman up my dear and tell him how you really feel.'_

Piper opened her mouth, wanting to scream and yell at him for all the pain he had put her through but all that came out of her mouth was his name in a breezy yet soft whisper. Jason walked forward, a smile slowly creeping up across his face, but it was one of sadness. Piper's eyes brimmed with tears, unable to control them as she leapt at him, hugging the daylights out of him, and he hugged her back with an equal amount of passion and love.

They stayed that way, Jason comforting her as she cried happily. "I thought that you didn't care about me anymore," she sobbed as she pulled away and looked up at Jason, his glasses were unevenly set across his face and she found herself reaching up and fixing his glasses with a smile forming on her face. "I've missed you so much Jason." She said silently as he cupped her cheek gently before he leaned down and kissed her.

Piper finally felt at home, but something about him seemed off. She just didn't know what it is was and decided to ignore it. She was far too busy being happy that he was here anyway. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers, a smile on his face. "I am so sorry about everything Pipes. I know I've been a shitty boyfriend, and I'm sorry that I've neglected you, but I'm here now and I will be for quite a while." Piper was so happy hearing those words and she couldn't help but kiss him again.

She found herself giggling like a true daughter of Aphrodite as she kissed him and smiled against each other's lips. Jason pulled away and took Piper's hands in his and brought them up to his lips and kissed them. Piper felt whole again, and she had the urge to jump around screaming like the true daughter of Aphrodite inside of her but she remained calm. She had a reputation to uphold. She was Piper Mclean, the scruffy teen aged girl, the only daughter of Aphrodite that refused to wear make-up who jumped into an army of giants in Athens, the half-blood that earned the cornucopia, and the demi-god who put Gaea to sleep for an eternity.

"Look, I have to go for a while, but how about we meet up on top of my cabin?" Piper's eyes gleamed with excitement and she nodded enthusiastically. Jason smiled and pulled Piper in for one final kiss before he headed to the door. But before leaving, he turned back to her. "I love you so much Piper," he whispered as he left her cabin, and Piper squealed, letting her inner Aphrodite shine bright. She was debating what to wear and she just decided to wear the only dress she owned.

It was a simple brown summer dress with short loose sleeves and to still be herself, she wore her favorite pair of old tattered sneakers. She put on a little lip gloss and nothing more, leaving her hair and face alone as they are. She looked at herself in Drew's mirror, smiling at her reflection. _'Mom should be happy with this,'_ Piper reasoned with herself and feeling satisfied, she decided to go early and surprise Jason. She left her cabin through the window and snuck past all the other cabins. Piper avoided the few Demi-gods that were still around and arrived at Jason's cabin.

Taking a running start, she vaulted herself off the ground and up to the window, climbing in and closing it behind her. She had been practicing doing that quite a lot as she snuck in here when Jason wasn't present and climbed up onto the roof to look up at the sky and see all of the constellations. Her favorite being the constellation dedicated to a fallen hunter of Artemis, Zoe Nightshade (You learn a lot of stuff when you are best friends with Annabeth Chase.)

She found the column that hid the ladder and climbed up, wondering what she would find up there. The anticipation was killing her as she ascended higher up the ladder but nothing prepared her for what she saw. She was half way through the trap door when she saw Jason seated on the roof with Reyna who was wearing a simple Camp Jupiter shirt, a pair of tattered jeans and a pair of sneakers. They seemed to be talking, so Piper decided to climb lower so that she wasn't seen as she listened intently.

"Jason, what is the big deal? It's not like she is going to flip out. She is understanding and I think she will understand how important this project is to you. I do and so will she," Reyna assured Jason and Piper was even more curious than before. What were they talking about? She wanted to jump out and ask what they were discussing, but she also wanted to say hi to Reyna because she hadn't seen her in so long and she was curious as to why Jason didn't tell her that Reyna was here.

"But Reyna, she will. It's not as if I haven't already been the worst boyfriend in history this last year, all I want to do is make her happy and this will just hurt her. I can't ask her to drop everything and leave everything behind and move to Camp Jupiter with me." Piper's eyes grew wide. It hit her like a freight train. _Jason's project_. Jason was _moving_ to Camp Jupiter. Without even thinking, Piper climbed the rest of the way up and stood there utterly breathless.

"You're moving to Camp Jupiter?" She cried and Jason and Reyna faced a distraught Piper, who had tears forming in her eyes. She just couldn't face him. She turned and was going to start making her way down the ladder when she felt someone's hand grab her and she turned to see Jason staring back at her with a sad apologetic expression on his face.

"Reyna, can we please be alone?" Jason asked as Reyna appeared next to him, she raised her hand and waved at Piper in a friendly gesture to say hello to Piper, who mimicked Reyna's action. Reyna smiled and walked past the two and the two stood in complete silence. As Reyna disappeared down the stairs, Jason led Piper away from the ladder and they sat down on the roof and looked up the stars. "Piper, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I wanted to but I was too afraid that you would hate me more."

' _You got that right Sparky,'_ she thought to herself as she rolled her eyes, but listened anyway to what Jason had to say to her.

"I know I've been the world's worst boyfriend, worse than Percy and that saying something." Piper laughed and Jason frowned at her, but cracked a weak smile seeing her lighten up a little so he could talk to her properly but boy was he wrong when she scowled at him.

"Please Sparky, Percy is not at the bottom of the pack with you, he is way at the top since Athens, so don't try and screw a daughter of Aphrodite," Piper said sternly, un-shed tears in her eyes as her hurt was overpowered by her anger. "Yes, you have won the worst boyfriend of the year award, honestly Jason, I don't know what's happening between us, and I don't know if I can do this anymore." Piper admitted sadly as she took Jason's hand in hers. "But even through all of this shit, I love you so much and I want to make us work, no matter what it takes but I can't leave my family and friends here."

"I know that Piper, I know that I can't make you chose between me and Camp Half-Blood, but I want you to come with me because I don't want to be away from you. If you do choose to stay, I promise to IM you every day, and that I will come and visit you for a week every month, I promise." That made Piper smile, she trusted Jason and she knew that he loved her, but she wasn't sure how the long distance thing would last.

"Ok Jason, but if you don't, I will IM you." Jason nodded in agreement, gripping Piper's hand now so that they were holding hands. "I'm going to miss you so much Jason." Piper said sadly as she turned and faced Jason and they stared into each other's eyes. "How long do I have you before you head back to Camp Jupiter?" She asked curiously, wondering how long she would have with him before they were torn apart again.

"I am here for another week or two so you have me all to yourself." Piper smiled and scooted closer to Jason and turned her body so that she rested her head on Jason's shoulder. He released her hand and brought it around her shoulders so he held her close to him. They leaned back, their legs tangled with each other in knots as Piper lay on her side, snuggling into Jason's warm body. She wanted to say more to Jason but she didn't want to ruin the moment. She didn't have much time left with Jason and she wanted to make every moment last.

* * *

 **Two weeks later...**

Today was the day that broke Piper's heart. She stood at the top of Half-Blood Hill wearing her camp T-shirt, her tattered shorts and her designer sneakers that her mom bought her for her birthday. She played with her necklace that held her two beads for the two years she had been at Camp Half-Blood. The first bead being done by the Hephaestus cabin, which was obvious because the image they chose was a picture of the Argo II, and the second one was the two symbols of Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood together, thought of by Annabeth of course.

Everyone was saying their goodbyes to Jason and Reyna while Piper stood off to the side, waiting to get some alone time with her boyfriend. Everyone departed and Reyna came up to Piper and hugged her, the two had become such good friends since they defeated Gaea and they had become like sisters. Reyna waved goodbye to Piper and headed down to the van which was going to take them home. Jason dropped his bag and embraced Piper, holding her tightly against his chest.

Anytime Piper was in Jason's arms like this, she felt at home, she felt like this is exactly where she belonged. She forced down her tears, biting her lip to make sure that any unwanted sobs didn't escape her lips. "I am going to miss you so much Pipes." Jason's voice cracked, and Piper broke down. She let everything go and started crying into Jason's chest. His grip on her tightened, obviously not wanting to let go just like her, as sobs escaped his lips. He kissed the top of Piper's head. "We can get through this, nothing will tear us apart. I promise."

Piper pulled up and looked into Jason's eyes, tears falling down both of their faces as they stayed there in utter silence, not saying another word to each other. Piper broke the silence 'cause she saw Argus standing in front of the van with his arms crossed, glaring at them with all of his eyes. Piper leaned in and pressed her lips against Jason's cheek. "I love you Jason Grace," she said as if it was goodbye forever and she pulled out of his arms and turned but Jason grabbed her wrist and pulled her back and kissed her on the lips properly.

The kiss had the same passion as it did the night that they confessed their love for each other. She felt the same way, her body getting hot as Jason held her face in his hands, Piper's hands by her sides, just letting the moment last as long as possible. It lasted a while but they pulled apart when Argus hooted the horn of the van and yelled for Jason to hurry up. Their foreheads rested against each other's just standing there with their eyes closed. "I love you too Pipes."

Piper smiled and hugged him, just savoring her last moment with him because she knew that it would be a long time before she would get to hold him again. "Bye Jason, see you soon." She whispered as he pulled away and picked up his bag and started walking down the hill, waving good bye to Piper one last time before he entered the van and drove off.

Piper hoped that their love would survive, but in her heart she knew that it would be difficult. But this was Piper and Jason. They worked through everything and they survived. Jason survived an imperial blade wound, faced his mother's mania, battled the twin giants and different monsters while Piper bested Khione, Medea and Hercules himself, she had survived being drowned by nereids, a giant Shrimp and survived fighting off giants on her own in Athens. She had been through so much and so had Jason and they had been through them together. They could survive this… well that is what they hoped. Piper wiped her eyes dry and walked down the hill back to her cabin but she didn't realize that she was being watched.

Aphrodite stood behind Thalia's tree, Peleus the dragon not being bothered by the fact that an Olympian goddess was next to him, watching her daughter walk away and she turned and looked at the van drive away, sadness radiating through her heart. She knew what was going to happen and she wished that she could warn her daughter of it but she was not allowed to, not after Apollo received his punishment. All the Gods and Goddesses had been very careful with what they say when they were in contact with their children.

She knew in her heart that the two would be together again someday but she knew that her daughter would need her soon, and that Piper would need guidance. But for now all she could do was watch helplessly in sadness as her daughter and the son of Jupiter drifted further and further apart.

* * *

 **Two months later...**

Piper held a single golden drachma in her hand, staring down at it, debating on whether or not she should contact him and talk to him. They couldn't go on like this anymore. In the last two months, they just drifted apart, she had only spoken to Jason about six times in the last two months and they were only brief 'hellos' because he always had to leave and was too busy.

It was hurting her so badly and she couldn't stand it any longer. It was just too painful. She sometimes wished that she had gone with him but she would have just missed everything here at Camp Half-Blood. She would miss her brothers and sisters, Chiron, Leo, Annabeth, Percy, Nico, Will, fiery daughter of Ares Clarisse La Rue, heck, she would even miss Mr. D even though he was the meanest person alive. She was a Greek Demi-God, not a Roman. She was a daughter of Aphrodite, not Venus.

She wasn't like Percy who had his memory stripped away which allowed him to adjust easily and get used to the Roman culture and society, and she didn't want to live in New Rome waiting for Jason to have a free second to come and see her. She just wanted to be with him but everything was against them being together. Piper wanted to beg her mother to tell her why this was happening to her and Jason, but she knew that Aphrodite couldn't. No matter how much she begged, her mother couldn't answer her many questions.

Feeling sure that she had to talk to him, she asked Percy if he could create a little fountain for her so she could talk to Jason. Percy readily agreed, happy to help out a friend, and kept his distance as Piper threw the coin into the water, speaking calmly, "Oh Goddess, please accept my offering." The mist flickered as she thought carefully of what she wanted to ask, "Jason Grace at Camp Jupiter." The mist shimmered and an image of Jason appeared, he was lying on his bed at Camp Jupiter, looking up at the ceiling, looking at his Camp Half-Blood necklace with its two beads.

He was wearing his Camp Jupiter T-shirt and a pair of jeans with a pair of regular Nike black trainers on. The fact that he was lying on his bed lazing around, made Piper mad and feel so hurt and betrayed, she couldn't contain herself anymore. "So I guess you have time to reminisce over the fact that you miss Camp Half-Blood but absolutely no time to talk to me!" She spat angrily, catching Jason off guard. He stared at Piper with a shocked expression and soon he was up on his feet.

"Piper, what's the big idea?" He shouted, making Piper feel a little bad. "I always need a break. I know that we are together and all that but that doesn't mean that we have to talk twenty four-seven." That just pissed the hell out of Piper, now she wasn't going to be soft and timid anymore.

"Excuse me, but we've barely spoken to each other for the last two months. It's always, 'I'm busy Pipes,' or, 'I have to go Pipes, Rome needs me,' and I am sick of it. What happened to the man who didn't want to leave me two months ago? Where the hell is _that_ Jason Grace?" She shouted, which was obviously going to damage Jason's ego severely.

"I am still here Pipes but I have a lot on my plate right now. If you had just come with me, then we wouldn't be like this." Piper laughed, tears pouring from her eyes as she shook her head at him.

"How do you know? I thought that you understood how I felt, this is my home. You are Roman Jason, blood and all, and I am Greek. I can never be able to adjust to the change, this is my home. My friends are here. You have friends there. Everyone at Camp Jupiter knows who you are. I know no-one. I thought that you respected my choice," she shouted back, and then she fell to the floor, sitting, trying to calm herself. "I don't know if I can do this anymore."

"Piper, what are you saying? Do you want us to break up?" Piper shook her head.

"No, I don't want to break up, but this just doesn't seem to be working anymore. I'm not going to come to Camp Jupiter, my home is here and your promise to Kymopoleia is important to you and your duties too are important and I understand that; But this—" Piper gestured her hand between her and Jason, "This is just hurting us." she said sadly, hugging her knees to her chest, the tears pouring from her eyes rapidly. "I don't want to break-up Jason, but I think we need some time apart, and maybe…maybe someday, we can start afresh."

"But I can't be just friends with you Piper," Jason pleaded and ran a hand through his blonde tresses."That will just hurt us both. I don't think that we should see each other anymore, even as friends because I just… I can't do that." Piper felt like her heart was being stomped on.

She didn't know what hurt more: the fact that they seem to be breaking up or the one where Jason didn't even want to be her friend if they broke up. But she couldn't do this anymore. "If that's what you want…" He voice was a barely audible whisper by the end of her sentence, as she looked at him with a tear running down her face.

Jason didn't look her in the eyes as he said his final statement. "Then I guess it's over Pipes." Those words were etched into her brain permanently because Jason was the one who ended things, not her.

"I guess so." Her voice cracked, she looked up and saw that the Iris message had disappeared. He ended their contact without so much as a good bye. That had really just happened. The person she loved had just broken up with her and practically trampled on her heart and she wasn't even allowed to be friends with him. Those were his terms and they were hurting her so badly. She sat there in silence, until finally; the silence was broken by the soft whisper of a voice that she knew all too well.

Her mother hesitantly sat down on the grass next to her, not looking happy about it but she took Piper's hand in hers. "Piper, I am so sorry that I couldn't tell you." Piper smiled weakly at her mom, the Goddess of Love, being there was more that she could have asked for.

"It's ok mom," Piper said softly. "I knew that you couldn't tell me, I just wished that it didn't hurt as much as it does." Aphrodite opened up her arms and they looked so inviting to Piper, she shifted closer to her mom and leaned into the embrace. Piper sighed happily, the feeling of warmth, support and love, literally, radiating off of Aphrodite made her feel so much better, like there was no worries in the world for her at all, like everything was going to be alright in her life and then she burst into tears.

Aphrodite sighed and hugged Piper tighter as her daughter cried into her chest. "Don't worry Piper, everything will be alright my darling," Aphrodite whispered as she stroked her daughter's hair, whispering soothing words to the daughter she loved the most. She knew that in due time, Piper would be alright but it would take time. Still, she knew in the end, Piper would be alright, the only person who didn't know it yet was Piper herself.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Hello everyone, now those who are Jasper fans will really hate me but this is just a prequel one shot to the story I will be posting in about a month or two and I know you are probably going to cuss me out and threaten my death but its all part of my plan cause I have really wondered what would happen with Kym's promise to Jason and what it might do to Jason and Piper's relationship so this is just the prequel one shot to the main story._


	2. Important Author's Note

Author's Note

Hello all of my faithful fans.

This is an important announcement to all who are willing to read. With the completion of my Fanfiction, Lies of the Wandering Soul, I finally have the opportunity to work on some projects that I have been waiting to do for a while concerning some of my One Shots. In actuality, I have been considering this for a while and after much consideration I have decide to take on his new task of mine since I am taking quite some time to plan my sequel for Lies of the Wandering Soul.

There have been a select few for certain fics that have suggested there be more, either additional chapters or make them into full length stories and there have been a few select ones of my own that I want to add more to, some short than others but now that I have completed my first ever Percy Jackson Fanfiction that I wrote, I can finally do these projects. These are the future plans I have and I have put this A/N up for each One Shot I plan on writing because I plan to take them down at the end of February which is when I plan to post the first one. The order of the project ideas, do not dictate which order I will write them as I am not sure which one i will start with first.

Rumor Has It:  
For this, I plan on doing a short story, roughly between 8 and 10 chapters going on a day to day story line. Would try and update it on a weekly basis to complete it. The story would just be telling the events in between ( if you have read it) Percy asking Annabeth to the Halloween Dance and the dance itself and there will be an epilogue as well.

Teardrops On My Heart:  
Will be taken down and re-posted as a full length story. The summary will have changed but the ending might be the same but the plot will have changed to some degree. No Idea how long it will be, but things will be different from the the one shot but the general ending is easily predicted but I had always wanted to do more for this particular one shit and I am excited to plan it all out.

Best Friend:  
Have been planning to do something more with this for a long time admittedly. I have always know that I could make it into a real nice story, it's just a matter of planning it out really carefully as well but I have ideas and am looking forward to this one as it is one of my longest one shots that I ever wrote. This one will probably be long but I always knew that and I am looking forward to developing the plot for this.

Miss Invisible:  
This one my most successful one as it was a two shot and I really had fun creating the story line to that first chapter of this two shot, definitely had to be one of the best things I have written personally in my opinion. I plan on keeping the first chapter the same but i will be taking the whole thing down and re-posting the first chapter and a week or two after I'll post the second one, the new version of the plot. It's going to be another long one, same day by day story line chapter style as the one I will be using in Rumor Has It and I am excited about it because this will be a challenge in terms of character development and my style and i am looking very much forward to it.

Stay With Me:  
Its been nearly a year since I posted it and I have been doing a lot of thinking about the sequel and have been considering if I am going to do just another one shot or do it as a full story but it might only be started once I finish Freedom which could take some time and as well it requires a lot of research for camp half blood itself and I've got to make sure is right so i dont get shouted at for it cause I want it to be right.

Have Faith In Me:  
This is a future project I have been planning for a while. This was origionally a one shot that I had planned but I decided to extend it and it will be a couple of chapters long, no definite number yet but it will be like a short story. This is probably the first one I would post but I am not sure yet since it's new and I have to gauge which one is mroe important but this one is something new and definitely different but it will be quite a nice story that I am looking forward to doing.

Whilst planning these things, I will also be continuing other stories that I am currently writing in order of focus and priority which consists of:  
Family Doubts (WWE Fanfiction)  
Everything Has Changed (Percy Jackson and the Olympians Fanfiction)  
Freedom (Percy Jackson and the Olympians Fanfiction)  
It Had Begun Again With A Simple Hello (Percy Jackson and the Olympians Fanfiction)

And in the midst of this all, I am doing my school studies and planning the Lies of the Wandering Soul Sequel but other than that, I am super duper excited and ready and willing to work hard to do this cause I love writing and I want to do these projects so I hope you are ready for what I have to bring to those stories. I'll see everyone again soon and then we will all see which one do first so I will see you all soon cause I love writing and I love this place.

Love you all my dear Fictioneers and thanks for the support.  
Michaela


End file.
